harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Lady
The Fat Lady was a portrait who guarded the entrance to Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts Castle. She asked for a password before she let anyone in, then swung her picture backward so that students could enter through a portrait hole. Biography Lifetime Next to nothing is known about the Fat Lady's early life or what her name was when she was alive. She presumably was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. It is unknown when or how she died, but it was by some time in the 1960s at the very latest (since her portrait already guarded the entrance to Gryffindor Tower by then). As a portrait After the Fat Lady died, a painting depicting her was hung at Hogwarts Castle, guarding the Gryffindor Common Room. It is also unknown who or what, if anything, guarded the common room before her. The Fat Lady is a dutiful guardian to the Gryffindor Tower, only granting entrance to those who produce the correct password. She had, however, been known for reprimanding students when they returned late, annoyed that they woke her up from her sleep. She had been known to move about occasionally and had a friend, Violet, who visited her, especially during such holidays as Christmas break. The two drank together frequently, once consuming several vats of wine that were in a picture of some drunk monks. 1960s When Molly Prewett was a student, she returned to Gryffindor Tower at four o'clock in the morning after taking a late night stroll with her then boyfriend (now husband), Arthur Weasley, and they both got a telling-off from the Fat Lady. 1975 After the end of their friendship, Severus Snape remained outside the Gryffindor Common Room until Lily came out to talk to him. 1993–1994 school year In 1993 the Fat Lady's portrait was ruined by Sirius Black and pulled off the wall, although Argus Filch, the caretaker, restored her. She was temporarily replaced by Sir Cadogan, but later after he was removed, she returned to her original location and duties, with security trolls stationed in the hallway to prevent further vandalism. 1994–1995 school year When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were called by Hermione Granger to go to the kitchen, the Fat Lady was annoyed that she had to open the door just after they planned to not use it. Later that year, after the Yule Ball ended, the Fat Lady and Violet were both drunk, and Harry Potter had some trouble getting her to open the door. Again, when Harry tried to enter the tower, the Fat Lady was asleep and he had to yell the password to wake her up, much to her irritation. 1996–1997 school year Once, when Harry Potter returned late and woke her up, she refused to let him in, claiming that the password changed overnight. When Harry ran off to see Dumbledore regarding Slughorn's memory, she called after him and admitted that she was just kidding, though Harry proceeded to Dumbledore's office anyway. Later that year, when Dumbledore was seemingly murdered by Severus Snape, the Fat Lady was in sorrow and she allowed Harry to enter the Tower without the password, while she cried. She presumably continued to carry out her same role after the war. Known passwords used to enter the Gryffindor Common Room *''Abstinence (1996–97) *''Balderdash ''(1994–95) *''Banana Fritters (1994–95) *''Baubles (1996–97) *''Caput Draconis (Latin for "dragon's head") (1991–92) *''Dilligrout (1996–97) *''Fairy Lights ''(1994-95) *''Flibbertigibbet ''(1993–94) *''Fortuna Major (Latin for'' "''greater fortune") (1993–94) *''Mimbulus Mimbletonia'' (The only one that Neville Longbottom was able to remember) (1995–96) *''Oddsbodikins (1993–94) *''Pig Snout ''(1991–92) *''Quid Agis? ''(Latin for "''How are you?") (1996–97) *''Scurvy Cur (1993–94) *''Tapeworm ''(1996–97) *''Wattlebird ''(1992–93) Physical Appearance The Fat Lady was, as suggested by her nickname, a "very fat woman" who was painted wearing a pink silk dress. On one occasion, her dress is described as "satin," which is either a mistake or evidence that the Fat Lady was capable of changing her clothes. She looked "rather paler than usual" while suffering the effects of a hangover, which might suggest that she had a pale complexion under normal circumstances. Personality and Traits The Fat Lady was well known during her life for her indulgence in good food and drink, as well as a passion for "tip-top security," traits that her portrait would later possess. As the guardian of the Gryffindor Tower's entrance, she is very dutiful, refusing entry to students who did not know the correct password. She is often irritated by those who would return late, waking her from her sleep. At such times, she would not hesitate to even lie to such students that the password has changed overnight, making them believe they have to sleep outside for the night. Despite her dutiful and strict nature, she does have a sensitive side. After Sirius Black slashed her portrait, the Fat Lady was too scared to continue her duties until Dumbledore provided her with additional security. After Dumbledore's death, she was so distraught that she allowed Harry Potter entry without the password and she began to cry. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation, of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Fat Lady is played by the late Elizabeth Spriggs. She is shown with black hair and a pink silk dress and she doesn't seem to have much personality. Oddly, this version of her is not particularly fat. Her portrait is located at the end of a corridor somewhere in the castle, but its location is never specified. The Fat Lady as portrayed by Spriggs moves only when approached by a student and very little at that. She also asks for the password, ensuring more effective concealment of the common room. In the first film, given the Fat Lady's dress and background, she seems to have lived in the sixteenth century Europe. The Spriggs version of the Fat Lady's portrait is also used in the video game adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, she is played by Dawn French, who portrays the character with a more humorous side, such as giving her a bad singing voice (possibly from the saying "the fat lady sings"). This iteration of her is larger than the previous one. She is much louder and more flamboyant and would be obvious to any passing members of other houses, who would also be able to hear Gryffindor students as they gave her the password, which this version of the portrait is reluctant to listen to. By this time, her portrait has been moved to the seventh floor of the Grand Staircase Tower. The portrait is shown to swing backwards rather than forwards in this film as well. In the third film, given the Fat Lady's dress and background, she seems to have lived during the Classical period. When the Gryffindor students aren't impressed with her singing, she mutters "Plebs" as they pass her. She also wears a white dress instead of a pink one. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, it is suggested that the Fat Lady's portrait may actually be a hidden passageway or shortcut. This is because the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory is shown to be located in a small tower at the corner of the Paved Courtyard close to the Clock Tower and it is presumed the Fat Lady's portrait remains located in the Grand Staircase. * In , she is instead named The Pink Lady. *In the video game versions of the fifth and sixth films, characters do not give the Fat Lady a password, as she simply opens to admit them upon recognising them. *It can also be noted that although the location of the portrait changes in the films, the size and shape of the actual Gryffindor Common Room remains the same. *The Fat Lady is a playable character in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, in which she, despite being opaque and not floating like ghosts, only has ghostly abilities (like scaring other characters). *The reason why the location of the Fat Lady's portrait was changed in the third film was because the filmmakers opted not to return to Gloucester Cathedral, where the scenes for the Fat Lady in the first film were shot. *In , the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room appears to be a normal door, though it is possible that it leads to the Fat Lady's corridor. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Fette Dame es:Dama Gorda it:Signora Grassa ru:Полная Дама fr:Grosse Dame nl:Dikke Dame pl:Gruba Dama ja:太った婦人 uk:Гладка пані Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts corridor namesakes Category:Portraits Category:Wizards